


Defined by Magic

by jerrieftcashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ashton is a genius, Bottom Ashton, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Internal homophobia, M/M, More tags to be added, Muggleborn Ashton, Top Original Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrieftcashton/pseuds/jerrieftcashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries xx </p><p> </p><p>Follow me on Twitter @letjesyrest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this, it was unbetaed!
> 
>  
> 
> Future chapters will be longer

It was the rainy morning of the first September, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were preparing to board the train for a start of a new term. Christopher Lockwood, known by Chris to his friends, was on his way to his first year. After crossing into platform 9 3/4, he spotted a friend whom he'd known for most of his young life. "Bev! Bev! Wait up." He called, leaving his parents to catch up with her. "Are you ready for our first year at Hogwarts?" He asked after catching up. "I am! It should be fun." She answered as they made their way to board. Chris waved to his parents before following Bev onto the train.

After boarding the train, they began looking for a compartment to sit in. They come up on one that had what appeared to be two other firsts years already seated, stopping to look and see if there were any others open. "Come on, everywhere else is full." Bev said before opening the compartment door. "Do you mind?" Chris asked, sitting down when the one with raven hair nodded. "Hi, I'm Chris and this is Bev, it's nice to meet you." Chris smiled, shaking their hands. "I'm Ashton and this is Calum, nice to meet you too." The one with light brown hair smiled. Chris slid the door closed and settled in for the long trip. "The one with curly hair is cute." Chris whispered to Bev, giggling a bit when she agreed. "Doubt he's into boys though, but, can't hurt to try." Bev whispers back, pulling a book out of her carry on bag, starting to read.

"Will this rain every let up? I mean, it's been raining for hours now." Calum stated has they all waited to change into their robes. "It's bloody England, what do you expect?" Ashton laughed as a small blonde with blue eyes left the changing room, squeezing his way down the corridor. "My turn, I'll be back in a mo." Ashton said before entering. "You know Cal, he's got a point. But anyways, what houses do you think we'll all be sorted into?" Chris asked as they waited for Ashton to finish. "Dunno? My family is all slytherin so that's probably where I'll end up." He states and Bev agrees, nodding "Same, go on Cal, Ash is out." Bev said, pushing cal into the changing room. "I reckon I'll be sorted into Gryffinfor, my whole family has been." Chris shrugs. Moments later, Ashton emerged, Chris taking his place and changing. Once Bev finished changing, they made their way back to the compartment, sitting down to wait for the train to arrive.

About an hour later, the first year students were being herded onto the platform. "Firs' years, this way!" A tall, no, giant man called, motioning them to an area of the platform that was meant for them. "Firs' years, hurry up, this way!" His voice bellowed. "Now that's one big man, bloody hell. Come on, this way." Chris whispered to Calum, giggling when he just nodded, pulling him by his arm. "Come on, we can't miss the boats." Bev says, pulling them both towards the line of first years. They board the boats and make their way across the black lake, then making their way up to the entrance courtyard.

A tall, elderly woman with a witch's hat and a pair of glasses greeted them. "I am Professor Mcgonagall. We will be walking through the entrance to the great hall in just a moment so that you may take your seats. But, before you do , you must be sorted into your houses. There are four houses to be sorted into. There are, Gryffinfor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, we will be ready for you in a moment." She says, turning around to enter the great hall. After many moments she came back, stopping in the spot she'd previously been standing, cause the crowd of students to go quiet. After a moment, she spoke, her voice calmer than it was before. "We're ready for you now." She said, and with a wave of her wand, the doors to the great halls swung open. "Now follow me." She said, leading them down to the front of great hall, turning to silence to crowd.


	2. The Sorting Hat

After the crowd of students fell silent, Professor Mcgonagall lifted the hat resting on the stool, opening the scroll in her hand slowly. "Now, when I call your name, you will come forward, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Ashton Irwin!" She calls, Ashton slowly making his way up to the stool and sitting down. She places the Sorting Hat onto his head and it jerks alive. "Yes, a brilliant mind, very creative, great potential, but where to put you. Hmmmm, Ravenclaw!" The hat shouts, the Ravenclaw table cheering loudly. Ashton hopped off the stool and made is way over to the table. "Beverly Horne!" She called, Bev making her way up to the front of the hall, sitting on the stool. Just as Mcgonagall set the hat on her head, the hat shouted: "Slytherin!" The same happened for Calum, the hat almost immediately shouting: "Slytherin!" Calum joining Bev at the table. "Christopher Lockwood!" She called, Chris taking his place on the stool. "You're rather brilliant too, much courage there as well, gonna have to say, Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and Chris jumped off, joining his older brother and sister at the table. As the ceremony continued, the houses continued to cheer loudly as more people were added. 

After the sorting ceremony concluded, a student carried the hat from the great hall as the headmaster stepped up to make his start of term speech. "Welcome! Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts School, first years I wish you the best of luck with this new journey that lies ahead. Our care taker, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you, that walking the corridors at night. Also, to remind all students there is to be no magic in the corridors. First years, the Dark Forest is forbidden to all those who don't wish to be expelled. Now, I would like to welcome, Professor Severus Snape, who will return to his post of potions master and Professor Michael Lockwood, who will take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm sure we wish them the best of luck." He says before pulling his wand from his robes, raising it into the air. "Let the feast, begin!" He said, waving his wand and causing the food to appear on all of the tables. Chris began stacking his plate full of food, eating it slowly as he talked to his brother. "My best friend was sorted into Slytherin, that's my fucking luck, innit?" He asks and takes a bit of his roll. "Hey, don't swear, you're only bloody eleven." Both his older siblings rang at the same time. "But, I'm finally free to swear away from mum and dad, you lot can't stop me!" He replies and goes back to eating, finishing his first plate. 

"Attention! Attention! Prefects, if you would, begin leading the first years to your dormitories, head boys and head girls, you may lead the rest of your houses up soon after! Take no detours and first years, listen carefully to your prefects, it's easy to get lost in this castle. Now, off to bed!" He says before turning to make his way back to the table. Chris' older brother stood up and called the Gryffinfor first years to gather around. "Now, we'll be heading to our common room, stick close, don't want you getting lost." He says, turning and leading them from the great hall and two the marble stair case. "This way gryffindors, our common room is on the 7th. Now, keep an eye on the staircases, they like to move around." He states, leading them up the seven flights of stairs, stopping in front of a painting of The Fat Lady. "Password?" She asks Tyler to which he replies: "Dilligrout." The portrait swings open to allow them all in. "Gather here first years, just a few things to tell you before you're off to bed. This is the Gryffinfor common room, girls' dorms are up the staircase on the right, boys' the staircase on the left. Your room will be on the first floor once you reach the top of the spiral staircases. The stairs are charmed so that if boys attempt to enter girls' dorms and vice versa, they will flatten and slide you to the bottom. You will find your belongings have already been moved to your room, your beds have been chosen and a full array of school uniforms have been delivered to you. Now off to bed, you lot have potions first thing in the morning." He said, turning and making his way up the boys stair case to the fifth floor. The first years looked around the common room for a bit, trying to get a feel for the layout. "Oh bloody hell, here comes my owl." Chris says and goes to open the window, letting her in, the white owl perching herself on his arm, taking the little cracker he handed to her as a treat. "Bloody hell, mum sent loads of candy." Chris said, taking the small bag from the owl and opening it. "Mum is a fucking lifesaver." He says before taking a piece and popping it into his mouth. "Alright, let's go, wanna look at our room before we have to sleep." Chris says before tucking his candy away in his robes and turning to follow the other first years. 

Chris followed his roommates to his room, changing from his robes into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Leave it to me to be the little brother of a prefect and the son of a teacher. If that doesn't scream 'pick on me' then I don't know what does." He gripes to himself as he climbs into bed and sets his wand on his bedside table. "What's your problem?" Michael Clifford asks from his bed, having already settled in. "All of my friends, besides you that is, were sorted into other houses, my brother is a Prefect and my sister won't let me swear, not to mention my dad is a bloody teacher, plus I'm worried for Ashton, you, he's muggleborn and a lot of people aren't nice to muggleborns." He sighs, leaning his head against his pillow. "Suppose it'll do no good to worry about it now mate, yeah? He'll be fine, he'll be able to take care of himself, he's a very capable wizard, even at just eleven, he'll be fine, and just because they're in different houses doesn't mean you can't be their friend." He says with a smile, ruffling his hair. "Thanks mate, suppose you're right. But still, I can't help but worry, but anyways, can't wait for you to show Mcgonagall that you're a Metamorphagus, I think she'll be amazed." Chris states before laying back and smiling a bit, throwing Michael a piece of candy his mum sent. "We should probably get to sleep, we've got class early. Goodnight Mikey." He says, pulling his comforter up over his chest and yawning. "Goodnight Chris." He replies back, both of them falling asleep quickly.


	3. A Boy, Filled With Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkk. This chaptered was cowritten by @intoyoulrh 
> 
>  
> 
> Give her a follow on Twitter 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos if you want

It was now October and the term was in full swing, Quidditch season had finally commenced, and Halloween was rapidly approaching. The outside air began to have a noticeable chill in it, but that didn't bother Chris, nor many of the other students. 

"Chris."

"Chrissy."

"Christopher!"

Chris groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly, only to shut them immediately after being blinded by the sunlight radiating from outside. He heard his roommate Michael trying to stifle his laughs, unfortunately doing a terrible job.  
"You're an arsehole, you know that Mike?" Chris grumbled, pulling the sheets off his body and standing up, stretching as he reached for his glasses. He glared at the currently blue headed boy who was doubled over in hysterics. "It's not funny. How would you like to be woken up abruptly, only to be blinded right after?" He added, irritation quite evident in his speech. Michael finally regained his composure, shaking his head at his brunette friend. "Alright yeah you're right. I'm sorry for being a dick. But now's not the time to worry about that, lets go get breakfast!" Michael said and threw Chris' robe at his dazed friend, then proceeded to run out of the room before more could be said. Not long after, Chris had gotten dressed and joined Michael in the common room, tucking his wand away within his robes. "You're lucky it's the day before Halloween, dick head, or I'd have to hurt you and get sent to detention, but, mark my words Mike. I will get you. I promise you that." He says before pulling his glasses back off and following Michael to the great hall. 

Upon entering, Chris immediately spotted their friends, leading Michael over to the Ravenclaw table the 5 of them always share. "Good morning." Chris greeted, ten times more cheerful than he'd been when he left the common room, as he sat down and grabbed the cup of tea in front of him. "Hi Ash." He softly spoke, a light blush covering his cheeks as the Ravenclaw boy smiled and returned the gesture. "Did you finish Snape's home work? Can I have a look against mine." Chris asked, taking out his quill, parchment and ink out. Ashton nodded and reached beside him, grabbing all of his work. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met, thank you so much." Chris sighed, going through Ashton's potions homework to check it against his. "Did Snape say what we're doing today?" Ashton asked as he poured himself another cup of tea. "Oh my god Ash, you're the most amazing person ever!" Michael teased as him and Calum mimicked their actions. "Shut up you assholes, it's not funny to tease him like that." Bev scowled, finishing her breakfast and begun to finish her homework. A light blush crept up Chris' neck. Michael was so going to get it from him. "Leave me the fuck alone or I'll jinx you, arse." Chris said before crabbing his charms homework to finish it, putting it back after the ink dried. "Come on, we'll be late and I don't fancy a lecture from Snape." Michael says before standing up to fix his robes. 

They were all five seated at the same table in the potions classroom, currently working on brewing the potion Professor Snape assigned them to make that period. Chris was currently waving his wand over the cauldron before adding another ingredient. "Ash, can you hand me the lionfish spines." Chris says as he stirs the liquid. "Wait, you're doing it wrong, put your glasses on." He says taking the spoon and fixing the mistake Chris made as he put his glasses on. "Thanks mate." He hums and gives his wand another wave over the potion. Towards the end of the hour, Professor Snape made his rounds around the classroom to check the potions. "Irwin and Lockwood made the best potion of the day, and therefore get the highest grade and ten points added to their houses. Now then, on Wednesday morning, I want a roll of parchment on my deck with information on antidotes, fail to turn it in, you will receive a failing grade for the day, a weeks detention and 10 points deducted from your house. Class dismissed." Snape said before disappearing into his office. "Well that was bloody cheerful, now wasn't it?" Calum stated as they gathered their things, leaving the dungeons and made their way up the staircase to the main corridor. 

The first years had a free period after their morning potions lesson, so the five friends were making their way to their favorite spot in the transfigurations courtyard when: "Irwin! Hey Irwin!" Shouted Luke Hemmings, the resident first year arsehole. "I can already tell this isn't gonna go well." Bev whispered to Cal as the group stop, turning towards Luke "Irwin! What's it feel like to be such a know it all? I mean, no wonder you haven't got many friends cause who'd want to be friends with a know it all!" He shouted as he made his way over, striding over with one of his friends. "Leave me alone, arsehole." Ashton responded, trying to brush past him. "Hey, who said you could answer me, mudblood!" Luke sneered and the look on Ashton's face absolutely broke Chris' heart. "Take it back, Hemmings." He said as he stepped forward, not even thinking twice about it. "Chris, it's not worth it." Mikey tried to reason but Chris didn't budge. "I said, take it back, dick head." Chris repeated. "Ohhhhh, you gonna stand up for your little mudblood boyfriend? Pathetic!" Luke retorted, turning to his friends to have a laugh. Before anyone could stop Chris, he was drawing his wand and muttering an incantation, casting the curse of bogeys on Luke, causing him to fly backward, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Before Luke's friend could retaliate, Calum and Bev both drew their wands and cast a knock back jinx, causing the boy to fly backwards and groan in pain. "Lockwood, Horne, Hood! Detention and your houses will be losing points." Professor Mcgonagall shouted as she rushed into the court yard, casting the counter curse on Luke and helping the other boy up. "Away, back to your lessons and work." She said, walking them both to the hospital wing. 

"Shouldn't have done it mate." Michael said from his bed had Chris paced back in fourth through their room. "I tried to warn you, but, you were so angry none of us could have." He stated and got up, stopping Chris from his pacing, making him take deep breathes to calm down. "It was worth it, and that dick head deserved it, deserved more but I only know so many spells." He said before resting his head on Michael's shoulder, still attempting to calm down. "Come have a cuddle, it'll help you feel better, yeah? Help you calm down." Michael said, pulling Chris over to his bed before climbing in and motioning Chris in. Once they were both settled into Michael's bed, Chris cuddled into his shoulder, Mike pulled the covers up over them. "I hope ash is alright." He whispers quietly into Mikey's hair. "So do I mate, so do I." Mikey whispers back, rubbing Chris' back. "Thanks for being my best friend Mikey, dunno what I'd do without you." He laughs softly. "Probably would get yourself expelled, yeah?" He laughs back.  
"But in all seriousness though," Michael started, shifting a bit so that he had a better view of Chris' face, "That was a pretty courageous thing you did for Ashton. Hemmings thinks he's top shit but in reality he's just an asshole who's unfortunately quite attractive." Michael jutted his bottom lip out. "Why do the hot ones have to be such dicks?"

Chris then started laughing because in all honesty, it's true. Michael looked at his friend wide eyed, before laughing along side his friend. "I-I'm just gonna ignore what you j-just said." Chris said in between intakes, "But thanks mate. I care a lot about Ashton, and in all honesty I would do that exact same thing if it was you or Bev or Cal in his shoes." Chris smiled. Michael returned the gesture and cuddled back with the brunette headed boy. "I would do the same too. Anyway, I'm beat. Let's take a nap." Michaels' eyes fluttered closed before Chris could even answer, but a nap would've definitely hit the spot.

Chris wasn't lying when he said he would've stuck up for his other friends if that was them, cause he would. Although, the cared deeply about the hazel eyed boy and most likely wouldn't have taken it as far if it was anyone else. Maybe, just maybe, there was something more there that just couldn't be deciphered on how Chris felt about the boy, but that's as far as Chris was able to get before his eyelids became heavy and was soon asleep, Michael following not too far behind.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I knows it's literally been nearly a year, but I'm back and I'm gonna try to publish as much as possible! :)

It was now a few days after the incident in the transfiguration courtyard. Chris, Bev, and Cal were due to have their detention that evening. Needless to say, Chris was in a foul mood. He didn't really feel like taking to anyone except for Ashton. Unfortunately for Chris, he was forced to interact with others; Potions was his first class of the day, whereas Ashton's was History of Magic. Chris sighed and planted his elbow onto his desk, staring straight at the blackboard behind his professor. He typically liked his Potions class, but today was just so boring and slow. They were supposed to be making a Hiccoughing solution, which was quite pointless and fairly annoying in Chris's perspective. "This is so stupid." Michael muttered and rested his head on top of the hard wooden structure. Chris looked at his partner and blinked at him with sleepy eyes.  
"At least class is almost over. We have Transfiguration next." Chris mumbling, putting some of his books away in his bag. "There is no talking during this part of the lesson." Professor Snape's voice rang, Chris looking up to see him standing behind them. "Yes sir." He murmured and went back to finish the potion in from of him. Right as they finished the potion, the hourly bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Thank god, let's go." Chris grumbled, standing up to follow Michael out of the class and up the flight of stairs. "That potion was so pointless, I mean, when was the last time actually had to put it to an actual use, you know?" Chris huffed out to Mikey as the left gone dungeons and made their way into the transfiguration court yard. "Hope you remember Mcgonagall's homework, or you'll be back in dentition." Mikey teases and Chris laughs, poking at Mikey. "It'd be a shame if I had to miss a weekend of charming snowballs to win a snow ball fight, but our last night from the incident with Hemmings is tonight." He laughs, punching Michael in the arm playfully. 

Upon entering the transfiguration class room, Chris noticed and waved to Ashton; a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Do you mind if I sit with him?" Chris asks Michael. He shook his head, and Chris smiled walking over to sit with Ashton. Ashton returns the smile as Chris sits down and begins pulling out his wand from his robe and his book from his bag. "Think we're doing match to needle today, Right?" He asks Ashton, who just nods. "Yeah, should be fun." Ashton replies, pulling his wand from his robe as well and setting it on their shared desk. They continued to talk until professor Mcgonagall entered, calling for quiet as she went. "Alright first years. It's now time for you to learn your first transfiguration spell. This is the easiest spell you will perform in this class." She says, pulling her wand out of her robes, saying the incantation and swishing her wand briskly. A bright blue light came from the tip, turning the match into a needle. "Now, I'll give you a few moments to practice saying the incantation before asking a few of you to perform it." She says. "You may start." She says before returning to her desk. Chris starts practicing the incantation, followed by practicing the wand movement. Naturally by the time he started trying it, Ashton had already done it three times. After three tries, Chris had successfully turned the match into a needle. "Ten points to Ravenclaw and ten points to Gryffindor, well done Irwin, Lockwood." Professor McGonagall said proudly. "You two don't have homework tonight, I suggest you use that to move forward with your other subjects." She warns before going to help some other students. "Well that's bloody fantastic." Chris sighs happily. "Can I check my charms homework against yours?" He asks to which Ashton nods, handing him the work. "Thank you." He smiles, using the remaining time to correct his charms work. Upon the ringing of the bell, Mcgonagall reminded Bev, Cal, and Chris that they had their last night of detention that night. They mumbled their understanding before heading to Defense Against The Dark Arts. 

Upon entering the class room, they placed their bags against the back wall before lining up. "Good morning class, today we will we revising the Knock Back Jinx, so partner up and begin working. The most successful attempt will receive house points and extra credit. You may start." Professor Lockwood, Chris' father said. The students drew their wands and partnered up, commencing their work. "I truly am glad tonight is your last night in detention, dinner is boring without you." Ashton comments, casting the jinx at Chris which causes him to fall to the ground. "I know mate, being in detention is soooo boring." He huffs, returning the jinx and Ashton is sent flying backwards. Chris tried to stifle his laugh as he went to help him up. "Sorry, guess I forgot how good I am at that." He giggled, helping Ashton up. "Twenty points to Gryffindor, keep going." The teacher said as he walked around, assessing the others. As the bell rang, the students gathered their things and pocketed their wands. "Don't forget, I want your essays on how to treat werewolf bites handed in at the start of our next lesson. Good day." He smiled, waving people out of the classroom. "Well that was fun." Mikey said as he caught up with Ashton and Chris, following them to the great hall for lunch. "Yeah, but you didn't get thrown back by the best jinx in the room." Ashton laughed as they made their way to their table, sitting down to eat. "Suppose not." He smirks, pulling out his Herbology book, attempting to finish his homework before next period. 

Later that evening, Chris waved goodbye to Mikey and Ashton before making his way up to professor Mcgonagall's office. Upon his arrival, he noticed Calum and Bev were already there. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was helping Mikey with his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework." He sighs, sitting down at one of the desks and waiting on professor Mcgonagall to appear. Once she had, they fell silent and started on any homework that was due within the next two days. Once the two hours was up, Mcgonagall dismissed them back to their houses. Chris quickly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, muttering the password to The Fat Lady before entering. He said a quick goodnight to his older brother before heading upstairs to his dormitory, slipping in quietly incase anyone was asleep.


End file.
